


Sunny-side up eggs and bacon

by Cacahuetetropical



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Soft Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacahuetetropical/pseuds/Cacahuetetropical
Summary: An alarm rings in a dark bedroom where its windows are covered by curtains.“Sunny, we are on weekends!” Sideswipe groans.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Reader, Sunstreaker/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sunny-side up eggs and bacon

An alarm rings in a dark bedroom where its windows are covered by curtains.

“Sunny, we are on weekends!” Sideswipe groans.

“Don’t call me that.” His face is smothered by a pillowcase. Sunstreaker would have raised from the bed if he didn’t have you hugged to his chest. Hickeys are left painted on your naked body from yesterday’s activities.The ringing continues and you tried to snuff out the noise by burying further your head on the mech’s neck. Reality is too early for your sleepy mind, you want to stay in dreamland a little longer. 

“ Yn, wake up or no breakfast.” Sunstreaker threatens.

“No.” You huffed at him, but you release your grip on him. Sideswipe happily welcomes you in his arms where you appreciate his warmth.

His twin is tempted to leave on the alarm so that he wouldn’t have to drag your sluggish selves out of bed. He still presses the snooze button. Peace and quiet, rarely exist in the apartment.

He ignores your cries for help from getting swallowed alive by the blanket monster. Sideswipe attacks you with tickles underneath it. Hearing your giggles, Sunstreaker smirks. You deserved that for ambushing his sensitive sides at training. He had a sneaky feeling that Sideswipe had leaked his secret to their human. He would add rocks in his energon.

He closes the bathroom door behind him.

********************************  


Sighing blissfully in the shower, the mech scrubs tranquilly his frame. Later you and his brother joined him or more like Sideswipe dragged you with him. The shower wasn’t built to contain three people, so it was a tight spot.

Squeezing his torso, you didn’t mind the closeness.

“ Good morning, Sunny.” You lifted up your head to kiss his chin.

“ What about my good morning kiss?” Sideswipe whines. He already had plenty in bed this morning.

“ Get out.” Sunstreaker glares at Sideswipe.

“ Come on bro, we needed some cleaning too. “ Arms circled your waist while a helm rested on yours. “ Right, Y/n?” You hum nonchalantly. He tried to appear as innocent as one of those winged humans. Sunstreaker is not impressed by his brother’s acting skills.

He swiftly kicks out his brother.

“ Can I polish your helm in the bedroom?”

“ No.” He never allows people to wax his helm. Only Sideswipe is an exception to this rule.

“ Please.” He recognizes the puppy eyes with the pouty lips that you would always use on him. His brother couldn’t resist it when he held your favorite snack out of reach just to tease you. He remembered kicking him behind the knees during that moment.

“ You are lucky that you are my sparkmate.” You only responded with a smile. 

Sideswipe is humming a tune as he brushes his dental. It’s the one you heard from the radio kitchen where he invited you into a dance. You recall squealing when he lifted you high in the air at the end. Luckily, you were short enough to avoid the ceiling.

Sunstreaker fingers skillfully massages the shampoo into your hair, your shoulders relaxes. Your eyes close. It is an unwinding activity for him, just like painting his canvas.

You didn’t mind the way he was shaping your hair into beach waves. It wasn’t the first time he did it.

After this, Sideswipe was ogling your ass unconscious of his brother twisting something. Focused on drying yourself, you didn’t notice the yelp when Sunstreaker aims some pervert’s optics with a towel.  
  


********************************

Your fingers are rubbing carefully your lover’s helm with a cloth. When you’re not playing pranks on him, he thinks that it’s cute with the way you bit your lower lip in concentration. Behind your frame, Sideswipe is occupying himself by combing your hair.

You are fond of times like this, where there is just you and the twins doing domestic stuff.

A melody fills the room. It’s a childhood song which you would often sang alone. You would get often embarrassed if they caught you performing it. You got a bit more used to singing around them.

Sideswipe vaguely knows the lyrics, but that didn’t stop him imitating you. It’s kinda catchy.

Someone blew your ear.

You gasp out of surprise. Chuckling, Sideswipe bit your ear and his servos trails down your back before grasping you. Your back arched as Sunstreaker lowers himself to embrace your lips with his.

The polishing cloth forgotten at the edge of the bed, you caress the neck of Sideswipe as you moan into his mouth.

Ever since you moved into their apartment, you had a healthy and active sex life. You paid another visit to the bathroom today.

********************************

Drowsy from your orgasm, you are again sitting in the lap of Sideswipe who is making braids with your hair. Both of you are waiting for breakfast that Sunstreaker is cooking in the kitchen.

He trusts neither of you after that fire incident with cake ingredients. That revives him the memory of Wheeljack’s experiments. He remembered shuddering at the sight of some sort of flour slime dripping from the ceiling.

He didn’t understand how you’d survived outside only on pop-tarts and food service deliveries. You wouldn’t blink an eye at a bet of eating a hundred of pizzas. It just means you get paid for eating free food.

Now you are just being lazy and wearing one of their bigger shirts. It’s so comfy, you might actually steal it from them. They wouldn’t mind seeing you walking around with their clothes on. You could already see their smug and proud faces. You can smell eggs from the living-room.

“ Sunny, are you done yet?” Asked Sideswipe.

“ Wait or you get nothing.” Usually energon takes very little time to be prepared, but living with a human changed a lot of things in their daily lives.

“ Or I could just eat this tasty treat in front of me.” Sideswipe mouthed the words against the skin of your neck.

A bowl of energon is slammed in front of him.

While holding a tray in one hand, Sunstreaker walks off to the other end of the table with you being tucked in his other arm. You are too dazed to protest from being transported from seat to seat.

Right now, you didn’t care about Sideswipe’s sulking of your kidnapping and you continued to munch contently on your sunny-side up eggs and bacon.

Just the way you like them.


End file.
